Chaos Breaker
by ravent97
Summary: Every victory begin with a single battle. Will their adventure bring the end of the chaos or something else?


Norad is a small nation of peace, located at very east of continents, close to Euterpe nation, the nation that won the Holy Crusade War. However, that small nation is not only populated by fertile land, its physical location allows it to be a trading hub for the entire continent. Norad achieved it independence after the long war between Euterpe and Orphean. For centuries, its not-really-friendly neighbors, Colosa, though they may covet the land, have respected its citizens. Orphean and Euterpe, who still licked their own wounds seems doesn't have any interest to wage for another war.

Norad has yet didn't participated in any war since the end of the war of independence between them against both Euterpe and Orphean. After the conflict happened between Norad, Euterpe nation and Orphean Kingdom, the band of reservist were kept strictly for practical purposes, mainly for homeland security. The reason Norad didn't want to adopt the formal armies due to country still struggled to rebuild their country, even it's already been 10 years since the Holy Crusade War. Besides, the past event that happened in Orphean empire, where the armies assumed the power to declare the war against Euterpe nation also the reason they fine with reservist system.

While the Colosa's watched over his neighbour from far, they yet maintained the so-so relationship with Norad, of course for many interests. However, all of a sudden, things have changed. The king of Colosa nation has suddenly taken ill; his sister has assumed his duties while he recovers. As she assumed the throne, his sister has violated the terms of a peace treaty with another nation by moving military forces through it. At first, Norad didn't really worried since the Colosa's force moved toward Euterpe and Orphean. However, recent action where the Colosa's armies started to gather near to Colosa-Norad borders had woorried the Norad leader.

One day, a letter is delivered to the Norad government. It is short, straight, and to the point:

"You have two weeks to surrender to Colosa. At the end of those two weeks, if we didn't hear any reply from you, we will take your land by force."

The government tries to keep the situation under control, however the details are leaked out and caused the panics among citizens, mostly Ulwatar, which located very close to Colosa-Norad border. Most of the people who have lived there have done to their whole life. They worried if the war happened 10 years ago will happened once again. Now, their land is under threat.

Meanwhile, Blair, an amateur thief under guise, headed to Ulwatar for escorting his childhood friend, Lyla, for some urgent task. Unknown to him, Lyla already arranged to enlist him into the Norad Reservists. Everything followed as what Lyla planned even Blair seems a bit shocked at first. Due to the tension arose between Norad and Colosa, he immediately enlisted for the basic training.

Despite the day left give by Thuglus remain 11 days to go, one of Colosa's forces breached the Norad border, which initiated the war between Colosa and Norad. Blair who just in training for three days was dispatched to repel Colosa's invasion. Despite just a rookie, Blair showed stellar performance as he managed to capture some of Colosa's armies, with help of Lyla the archer, Aaren the caviler and Lily the cleric. Amazed with their performance, Shaniya the reservist second-in-command officer, ordered them to head to a village, located close to Colosa-Norad border.

As Ad Hoc rogue group, they managed to infiltrate Colosa's border and headed to a village, where the riot against Ulwatar regime's action. They then rallied with one of Lyla's friend, Blake, the Norad reservist knight under guise to ignite the uprising in the village. As they managed to trigger the riot in several nearby villages, the Norad annexed this region, as the retaliation against Colosa's attack. Blake then joined the group after being convinced by Lyla. They later moved to west, headed to Astral Bay for making another advance.

Just before they arrived at Astral Bay, they encountered with Colosa's armies whom guarding a fortress, which became the prison to those who disobey or retaliated against the Colosa's new king. Blair managed to sneak into the fortress and rescued Eliana, the dark mage who against the order to participate the war. By her power, who can summon the Darklord, she and Blair's gang drive away the Colosa from the fortress. Worried with her safety, Eliana decided to join the group.

After escaping from the fortress, the group being hunted by Colosa's armies. After being trapped in maze of forest, the group later were surrounded by Colosa's armies. However, the luck were with them as Elliot, the Beast Shifter, came to rescue them. At later moment, Kamren, Lyla's little brother, came to help the group. After long and tiring battle, the group managed to flank the enemy and escaped to Astral Bay. Due to most of their supplies were left during the escape, there were change of plan.

In Astral Bay, the group managed to steal one of the Colosa's ship and headed aboard to Cape Comar, one of the Norad's harbor town, for rest and resupply their necessities. While heading to Comar, the group were attacked by band of pirates, lead by Zoey. After being outnumbered, Zoey decided to surrender to the group. Elliot and Lily, who once became friend with Zoey, convinced her to join them. Without any hesitation, Zoey join the group.

During the rest in Comar, Shaniya, the Dragon Knight rendezvous with them. Nayeli, the monk who serve them during in Comar decided to join them as well since she wanted to travel out from Comar. Since Shaniya in charge in the group now, she allowed Nayeli to join them as well. They staged a plan to launch attack on Colosa's land. With the threat of Colosa's arose, the government authorizes the operation run in secret. The group now named as Chaos Breaker, prepared for another mission and has a long journey ahead of them...

The adventure begin!

\- To Be Continued -

Hello everyone. This is RavenT, newbie in story writing. This is not really my first story that I wrote but this is the first one I posted in here. This story supposed to be story for fan fire emblem story, but since the project were abandoned, i decided to dump everything that I wrote in here. Hope you will enjoy my story :3


End file.
